pick tenchis path
by madcat2179
Summary: Finally after waiting forever you can finally decide who tenchi picks to marry yay. (this is because the people at manga have never picked someone for tenchi so you get to decide)
1. chapter 1

Walking home from the carrot fields you look and see its just a regular day. Ayeka and Ryoko are fighting, Washu is working on some top secret project, Mihoshi is crashing her ship again, and Sasami is doing all the house work. Then you remember today is the day you said you would pick one of these four to marry. Thinking hard you realize you can't just decide immediately so you decide you will think about it and make your announcement at dinner.  
  
Dinner comes and Sasami has made stir fry with carrot cake for dessert. You realize she must know. Standing up you decide its time to make your announcement to all of them. You look each one of them in the eye and realize what your life would be like without the other three hanging around.  
  
"Alright I have decided"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko stop fighting to see who you would pick. Yosho stands beside you.  
  
"It is time grandson." "I understand." you say as you look once again at each of them stopping when you meet their eye seeing how your life would be with or without that certain one.  
  
"Alright I have made my decision." "Oh please let it be me" Ayeka says. "Good thing I have made a clone of him in case he doesn't pick me." Washu mutters. "I have decided to marry..."  
  
Ok its your call ace who do you want to go with? Turn the page to the one you want now!  
  
Page 2 Ryoko Page 3 Ayeka Page 4 Washu Page 5 Mihoshi 


	2. chapter 2

"Ryoko" You say as you finally decide. "Oh tenchi I knew you would pick me" *kiss*. Three losers together: "oh man I was hoping he would pick me." "Ryo-oh-ki spaceship form now! We are out of here."  
  
You and Ryoko board the ship. Looking back you see Ayeka looking up at you. You feel guilty but you had to pick one or the other.  
  
"Bye Ayeka take good care of Sasami for me." "Come on Tenchi its time to go."  
  
Slowly you walk into Ryo-oh-ki with Ryoko. As you fly into space you see Earth shrink below you. You fly into space with your wife unable to look back or make a different choice. Ryoko puts her ship on auto pilot and sits next to you.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" "Hmm? Nothing at all just thinking about how I am going to miss earth." "It's ok. Promise not to tell anyone? Well yes I am going to miss that annoying Ayeka and my mom too. But its behind us now let's make the best of it." "Your right." You say as you slowly lean closer to Ryoko and kiss her gently.  
  
This is the life you have picked for Tenchi. 5 years later you and Ryoko will be caught by Ayeka for trying to smuggle the royal treasures of Jurai. Mihoshi will escort you to court where no matter how hard Ayeka pleads you are still sentenced to death. Luckily Washu still loves you and her daughter so she causes a glitch in the firing squads guns and helps you and her to escape to the paradise planet. Now you and Ryoko live happily and are raising a 2/3rd alien family.  
  
For picking Ryoko's ending you have proven to be a true criminal and a very smart man. My predictions for you say that you will be the next linkin park. Congratulations you picked the best ending! 


	3. chapter 3

"Ryoko" You say as you finally decide. "Oh tenchi I knew you would pick me" *kiss*. Three losers together: "oh man I was hoping he would pick me." "Ryo-oh-ki spaceship form now! We are out of here."  
  
You and Ryoko board the ship. Looking back you see Ayeka looking up at you. You feel guilty but you had to pick one or the other.  
  
"Bye Ayeka take good care of Sasami for me." "Come on Tenchi its time to go."  
  
Slowly you walk into Ryo-oh-ki with Ryoko. As you fly into space you see Earth shrink below you. You fly into space with your wife unable to look back or make a different choice. Ryoko puts her ship on auto pilot and sits next to you.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" "Hmm? Nothing at all just thinking about how I am going to miss earth." "It's ok. Promise not to tell anyone? Well yes I am going to miss that annoying Ayeka and my mom too. But its behind us now let's make the best of it." "Your right." You say as you slowly lean closer to Ryoko and kiss her gently.  
  
This is the life you have picked for Tenchi. 5 years later you and Ryoko will be caught by Ayeka for trying to smuggle the royal treasures of Jurai. Mihoshi will escort you to court where no matter how hard Ayeka pleads you are still sentenced to death. Luckily Washu still loves you and her daughter so she causes a glitch in the firing squads guns and helps you and her to escape to the paradise planet. Now you and Ryoko live happily and are raising a 2/3rd alien family.  
  
For picking Ryoko's ending you have proven to be a true criminal and a very smart man. My predictions for you say that you will be the next linkin park. Congratulations you picked the best ending! 


End file.
